Hitherto, there has been known a cash drawer including a drawer having a banknote container formed therein, and a cash drawer body for accommodating the drawer in a state of being movable in and out (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In general, the cash drawer body is required to be manufactured easily at low cost, and hence the cash drawer body is often constructed of a plurality of parts in combination.